Always You
by Moofstar
Summary: Dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku Hinata Hyuuga, kita akan segera menikah! Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu, walaupun itu berasal dari dirimu sendiri!/ Bagaimana bisa kau begitu kejam? Apa salahku padamu sehingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?/ Fic pertamaku di fandom ini, maaf kalau gaje


**Halo, saya author nyasar yang sedang galau dan entah mengapa terinspirasi membuat cerita tragedy di fandom naruto, jujur ini fanfic saya yang pertama. Baru tau loh ada fandom ini #norak**

**Udah lama sih pengen publish cerita ini, cuma gak sempet" ^^V**

**Saya minta maaf kalau ada pihak yang merasa bahwa pairing ini jelek atau semacamnya, tapi saya sangat suka SasuHina, seperti DracoHermonie, pairing yang sama sekali tidak mungkin penulisnya merelakan mereka bersatu**

**Makannya saya membuat fanfic ini, hehe**

**Oke, enjoy...**

:

:

:

**_Kau dapat memiliki segalanya, kasih sayang Yang Mulia Raja dan Ibunda Permaisuri, pujian orang-orang padamu, kejeniusanmu tanpa tandingan dan juga kekuasaan. Tapi tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku memiliki satu hal yang sangat ingin aku miliki?_**

**Title :Always You**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto bukan?**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Matahari sore mulai tenggelam perlahan-lahan, ditemani dengan pemandangan daun-daun berguguran. Udara dingin menerpa sepasang kakak-adik yang sedang bermain bersama. Mereka tampak begitu akrab, terlihat bagaimana sang kakak selalu mengalah dalam permainan yang mereka mainkan. Sebenarnya sang adik yang baru berumur 10 tahun itu mengetahui kekalahan sang kakak karena di sengaja. Ia pintar untuk anak seusianya, meskipun kakaknya yang berumur 14 tahun lebih pintar bahkan dikatakan jenius melebihi dirinya. Ya, kini mereka tengah berlari di sebuah taman yang luas dalam rumah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Istana Keluarga Kerajaan Uchiha.

Sang adik sengaja berhenti tiba-tiba ketika didapati kakaknya berlari pelan di belakangnya. Itachi Uchiha menatap adiknya keheranan. "Mengapa kau berhenti Sasuke?" Sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya, Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum menatap wajah Itachi, "Aku tidak ingin bermain lagi, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam sebelum Yang Mulia –Ayah- menemukanmu di sini."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bermain denganmu, aku bosan selalu berada di dalam Istana mengurusi segala masalah pemerintahan." Tolak Itachi mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa adiknya berubah pikiran.

Namun sebelum Sasuke menjawab Itachi, sebuah jeritan meghentikan niat Sasuke. Dengan segera kedua kakak adik tersebut berlari menuju asal suara. Mata mereka melebar ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil terduduk memegangi lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Gadis kecil tersebut berpaling memandang ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke, membuat mereka berdua tertegun sesaat. Mata Onyx mereka bertemu dengan mata Amytheys indah sang gadis yang memancarkan keterkejutan.

"Bi..bisakah ka..kalian menolongku? A..aku tersesat." Ujar sang gadis agak terbata-bata, membuat kedua kakak-beradik tersebut tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

Saat Itachi memutuskan untuk menolong gadis kecil tersebut, Sasuke melangkah mendahuluinya. Dilihatnya Sasuke mendekati gadis tersebut, memegang hati-hati kaki sang gadis kecil untuk memeriksanya. Entah mengapa Itachi terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini? Tidak mungkin seorang rakyat biasa memasuki wilayah Istana." Tanya Sasuke tegas pada sang gadis berambut Indigo tersebut.

Wajah sang gadis kecil memerah menahan malu, sebenarnya ayahnya merupakan seorang pejabat Istana, yaitu Hiashi Hyuuga. Sang ayah mengajaknya pergi ke Istana karena Hinata ingin mengetahui bagaimana bentuk Istana Kerajaan Uchiha. Ayahnya mengizinkan Hinata ikut dengan syarat dirinya harus terus berdekatan dengan Hiashi. Namun sayangnya Hinata yang begitu penasaran dengan halaman Istana yang luas mengendap diam-diam ketika Hiashi lengah.

Dan sekarang Hinata menyesali perbuatannya, dirinya tersesat tanpa mengetahui dimana letak bangunan ayahnya berada. Lalu kini kakinya terluka akibat tersandung akar pohon di sekitar halaman.

Matanya menatap Sasuke, bersyukur masih ada orang yang ingin membantunya. "Te..terima ka..kasih sudah menolongku. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku adalah anak dari menteri Hiashi Hyuuga." Jawab Hinata jujur.

Sasuke dan Itachi agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Hinata, mereka akhirnya paham mengapa Hinata bisa berada di dalam Istana.

Tangan Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, memperlihatkan plester cokelat yang selalu di bawanya. "Pakailah, aku selalu memakai plester ini jika terluka." Perintah Sasuke memberikan plesternya pada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk, diraihnya plester itu dari tangan Sasuke lalu menempelkanya pada lukanya. "Se..sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku. A..aku belum mengetahui namamu."

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung, setelah paham maksud Hinata, dirinya tersenyum lembut, "Namaku adalah-..." Suara Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang menyerukan nama Hinata. Matanya melirik Itachi gelisah, sedangkan Itachi mengangguk paham akan lirikan adiknya. Tidak boleh satu orang pun yang tahu mereka pergi keluar Istana, Yang Mulia tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman pada mereka bila ia mengetahuinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Pasti itu adalah ayahmu." Ujar Sasuke menyesal sebelum akhirnya Itachi menarik paksa adiknya pergi dari hadapan Hinata, menghilang di antara daun-daun yang berguguran.

Pandangan Hinata teralihkan saat sebuah tangan besar mencengkram bahunya lembut. Dilihatnya ayahnya tersenyum lega karena telah menemukan dirinya."Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa. Kemana saja kau Hinata?"

Air mata Hinata seketika turun lalu menangis keras sambil memeluk ayahnya. Hiashi mengelus kepala Hinata lembut, "Maafkan aku ayah, aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku lagi." Ucap Hinata terisak.

Hiashi mengangguk pelan, "Iya, ayah percaya padamu. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, pasti kau lapar karena tersesat seharian." Hiashi segera menggendong putri kesayangannya meninggalkan halaman Istana.

**10 Tahun Kemudian**

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan menawan. Rambut indigonya tumbuh panjang dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Bibirnya merah alami dengan kulit seputih susu, makin menambah pesonanya. Matanya masih tetap indah, namun sayang tidak secerah dan seceria dulu.

Kini Hinata berjalan mengamati daun-daun berguguran di halaman Istana. Sama seperti kenangan dimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan kakak-beradik yang ternyata merupakan pangeran dari Kerajaan Uchiha. Di sini adalah tempat dimana seorang anak laki-laki menolongnya bagai kesatria berkuda putih, memberikannya sebuah plester untuk mengobati luka di kakinya. Seorang pemuda yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta untuk pertama dan terakhir kali. Air mata Hinata kembali jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya. Menyalahkan takdir mengapa begitu kejam padanya. Langkah kakinya terhenti melihat seorang pria tampan dengan segala keangkuhan juga kemuliaannya berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya mengelap air matanya kasar, tidak ingin pemuda dihadapannya tahu dirinya menangis. Hinata melemparkan pandangan benci padanya, disambut dengan seringaian sinis dari pria tersebut.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya, Hinata? Terima saja kenyataan bahwa ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini." Kalimat pemuda tersebut dingin dan tajam, menambah kemarahan dihati Hinata.

Ekspresi sakit hati diarahkan Hinata pada pemuda tersebut, "I..itu bukan urusanmu. Walau bagaimanapun hanya dia saru-satunya pemuda yang aku cintai."

Kali ini tampak kilat kemarahan pada mata Onyx pemuda itu, dengan kasar tangannya menarik lengan Hinata, membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku Hinata Hyuuga, kita akan segera menikah! Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu, walaupun itu berasal dari dirimu sendiri!"

Lagi-lagi air mata Hinata jatuh tanpa bisa dicegahnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu kejam? Apa salahku padamu sehingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!?" Jerit Hinata frustasi, meluapkan perasaan benci,amarah,dendamnya pada pemuda tersebut.

Namun pemuda stoic tersebut tetap diam, wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau!" Bentak Hinata kasar. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa bersama orang yang kucintai. Kau tega merebut segala yang dimiliki olehnya! Kau merebut posisinya dengan caramu yang licik dan kotor, membuatnya seolah-olah ia bersalah atas kematian Yang Mulia -ayahmu- sendiri! Kau menjebaknya agar ia mendapat hukuman mati! Aku sungguh membencimu, aku-..."

Kalimat Hinata terhenti karena pemuda tersebut menciumnya lembut, membungkam mulutnya. Hinata yang tak terima dengan perlakuan pemuda tersebut mencoba mendorong dada bidang yang menghimpitnya. Namun tenaga pemuda itu lebih kuat darinya, tangannya meraih kepala Hinata mendekatinya sehingga Hinata tak kuasa melepaskan ciumannya.

Mata Hinata terpejam, merasakan perasaan aneh saat pemuda tersebut mulai menciumnya dengan bergairah. Tidak ada perasaan jijik atau mengerikan yang sedari tadi ia bayangkan, yang ada hanya perasaan terbakar menggelitik perutnya. Jantungnya berdebar aneh, hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan bersama pemuda yang ia cintai. Perlahan-lahan Hinata membalas ciuman yang diberikan padanya, kini mereka saling melumat dan merasakan rasa yang tak pernah mereka rasakan, membiarkan logika mereka pergi entah kemana.

Ciuman mereka terhenti untuk menarik kembali oksigen agar mengisi paru-paru mereka, napas mereka tak beraturan dan wajah mereka memerah. Hinata menunduk, terlalu takut dengan perasaan yang tidak semestinya ada di hatinya, terlalu takut memandang pemuda dihadapannya. Sebelum Hinata memberanikan dirinya, pemuda dihadapannya menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Bisa Hinata rasakan wangi tubuhnya menyeruak menggelitik indera penciumannya. Kehangatan tubuhnya membuat Hinata merasa tenang dan damai.

"Kau mencintaiku Hinata. Sejak awal hanya aku yang kau cintai. Bukan Itachi atau pemuda lain, hanya aku!"

"Sa..Sasuke.." Guman Hinata lirih, masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Akulah yang menolongmu Hinata! Akulah yang memberikan plester itu padamu, itu aku! Bukan Itachi-Bajingan yang mengaku sebagai kakakku!" Teriak Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Tubuh Hinata membeku mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, "K..kau berbohong..."

Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata kuat, seakan ketidakpercayaan Hinata semakin membuatnya hancur, "Sejak lima tahun lalu kita bertemu kembali, aku ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya padamu, Hinata. Mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu, tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini. Namun diluar dugaanku Itachi tenyata juga mencintaimu. Dia menggunakan cara licik untuk mencapatkanmu dengan cara meminta pada Yang Mulia agar menikahkanmu dengannya."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras menahan kemarahan, "Dia juga yang meminta pada Yang Mulia agar aku tidak mengetahui tentang pernikahanmu dengannya. Dan untunglah ayahmu meminta kepada Yang Mulia menunda pernikahanmu untuk lima tahun ke depan, sehingga aku bisa membuat rencana untuk menghancurkannya." Suara Sasuke kembali dingin dan tajam, namun dibalik semua itu Hinata merasakan ada kebencian teramat sangat di hati Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Hinata perih, "Aku tidak perduli kekuasaan sebagai Raja selanjutnya, aku tidak perduli bagaimana Yang Mulia jauh lebih menyayangi kakakku, aku tidak perduli bagaimana orang lain memuja kakakku atas kesempurnaannya. Keinginanku hanyalah agar kau berada di sisiku."

Tatapan Sasuke melembut, Hinata dapat melihat kejujuran di mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tanpa sadar jemari Hinata membelai pipi Sasuke pelan, "Ma..maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku kira Itachi adalah kau." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Tangan Sasuke meraih jemari Hinata, "Katakan kau mencintaiku, Hinata. Aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Pinta Sasuke.

Mata Hinata melebar, bukan karena permintaan Sasuke, melainkan sesosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah pedang, siap untuk membunuh Sasuke. Ketika pedang pemuda tersebut mengarah ke arah Sasuke, Hinata segera menarik Sasuke berpindah tempat dengan dirinya.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat kejadian dihadapannya, lebih terkejut lagi melihat kakaknya yang semestinya telah mati menusukan pedangnya menembus perut Hinata, "HINATA!" Teriak Sasuke terkejut. Itachi menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata terkulai lemah dengan darah terus merembes gaun birunya. Sebelum benar-benar jatuh, Sasuke segera menangkapnya.

"Hi-na-ta..." Ucap Itachi lirih, tidak menyangka rencananya membunuh Sasuke membuat gadis yang di cintainya celaka.

"Hinata..Hinata...kumohon bertahanlah!" Tangan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata yang dipenuhi darah, "Jangan tinggalkan aku Hinata, aku mencintaimu!" Mohon Sasuke, air mata Sasuke mengalir satu persatu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "A..aku..ju..juga..mencintaimu..Sa..suke.." Perlahan-lahan mata Hinata tertutup, detak jantungnya melemah dan napasnya mulai menghilang. Hinata pergi untuk selamanya.

Pandangan Sasuke kosong, tidak percaya Hinata telah meninggalkannya. Sedangkan Itachi terdiam melihat kematian Hinata. Matanya melirik pada pedang berlumuran darah Hinata. Agak gemetar ia mengarahkan pedangnya pada leher Sasuke, namun Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming, pandangannya kosong menatap wajah Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Aku membencimu!" Tukas Itachi penuh dendam.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya penuh tatapan dendam yang sama, "Dikehidupan selanjutnya akulah yang akan membunuhmu."

Itachi menyeringai kejam lalu tertawa seperti seorang psikopat, "Kita lihat saja Sasuke. Selamat bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Mata Sasuke terpejam saat pedang Itachi siap memenggal kepalanya.

_Dikehidupan selanjutnya Hinata Hyuuga akan menjadi milikku._

**Gajekah? Anekah? Yah saya tahu,hhe**

**Silakan jika ingin memberikan kritikan, tapi kritikan membangun loh**

**Review please...**


End file.
